Quote
by iTorchic
Summary: The voices of the past will shape our future. A collection of short stories based off of a variety of quotes. Rated T.
1. Behind every great man, there is a woman

Hello all!

I'm bored (and have writer's block X__x) so I'm setting up a challenge for myself!

I will go scouting out for quotes: of anything, about anybody, serious or hilarious, crack or angst, or just plain weird.

So, I shall be on my quest for the various quotes and I'll write a short (Ed: *glare*) story pertaining to that quote! It'll help me with getting over my writer's block, plus quotes amuse me greatly. =D

Without further ado, here's a collection of random spurts of ideas and quotes from old and modern history!

_**"Behind every great man, there is a woman rolling her eyes." –Anonymous**_

**Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang walked through the halls of Central Headquarters with 2nd**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye following behind him quietly.**

"**You know Hawkeye, after today's meeting, I'll most likely be promoted." He said with a hearty laugh while Hawkeye sighed quietly.**

"**Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself sir? You haven't even learned of what the meeting is about yet." She replied in her usual calm demeanor. "You don't even finish the paperwork that they give to you now without me reminding you. I know you have high goals, but you need to do the work as well."**

"**But I do my work!" The man pouted and let out a huff and focused on walking through the maze of hallways through the HQ.**

**A few hours later, a newly promoted Colonel Roy Mustang and 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye filled out, well at least she did, paperwork for their new transfer to East HQ.**

"**Told you so!"**

"**Just do your paperwork sir."**


	2. Where will i go from here?

**I felt the need to write something a little more dark. This is for the episode 49, and it contains spoilers**

**"Where did I come from, and where will I go?"**

Edward could feel his energy dwindling as his blood silently pooled as it trickled out of his body. It was that one moment of hesitation, and it had cost all four years or research and traveling and Al wouldn't get his body back.

Envy was a son of Hoeinheim, he was their older brother and he lived up to his homunculus name. He had want Envy wanted, but he had not realized all he had until this moment as everything began fading away.

As his vision blurred, he thought of all of the people he had seen, and met, and known that had died before him. Was there really a god, was there a heaven where he would find all of his deceased friends and family waiting for him? No, if there was a god then he'd only be seeing the pits of flaming hell.

He wondered what happened to Mustang as he took on the Furer. Sure, the man was a smirking bastard, but he needed to make it. Although he hated the man, well more of a long standing dislike, he would be the person to pull Amestris out of all of the bloodshed that Bradley had brought.

His vision was beginning to fully darken and he thought back to his childhood. Mom…..was this how she felt as she passed away? No, she was brutally murdered as he was. She did not die with a gaping, oozing wound that went clear through her chest as she thought about her life and the matter of whether there was a god. Heh, he was slightly amused that he began to question his own beliefs as he lay in a pool of his own blood. His mother died peacefully in her deathbed with friends and family around her. But, was she actually in any pain? She had never shown it before to him or his little brother.

As his vision fully darkened, as his heart stopped beating, his pain was gone and he only had one last thought.

_I regret nothing._


	3. I came here as a man of visions

**Well, here's the second update in my quest to update 13 of my fics in one day. XDD**

"_Well as far as I'm concerned, I'm not here to live a normal life. I'm sent here on a mission…I came here as a man of visions."_

_Howard Finster, 1984_

Roy Mustang, was by all mean, not a normal man.

He was the famed Flame Alchemist and hero of Ishbal, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

He was the commanding officer of the Fullmetal Alchemist, living legend of the people of Amestris and still wasn't dead from various jokes about his subordinate's height issue.

He was a 'playboy' and went on many dates with various women and loved miniskirts.

He had a loyal team of subordinates who followed him without question and he was ready to give his own life to save them.

However, there was one thing the public did not know about the acclaimed Flame Alchemist: he had a dream.

He had a dream to become the Furer so things like the Ishbal war would never happen again.

He had a dream that he could keep his subordinates safe.

He had a dream that someday the Elric brothers would get their bodies restored.

He just didn't know that he dream would become a reality.

**So, this was Roy-centric. XD Update 2 of 13 is now completed! =D**


End file.
